Twisted Games
by cosmickym925
Summary: One-Shot: Bonnie goes dark and decides to start a game that leaves bodies in her wake. [AU-ish]


**Disclaimer: I dont own TVD or it's Characters. I do own this sick idea though. **

**AU-ish. But not overly so. Well actually yea... just read.**

**OH! DONT read if you like Elena. Because I dont like her and she... well just dont read if you like her. **

* * *

It seemed like every time she turned around, someone's life was in danger, and it was her job to save them. She'd never asked for a thanks, or any gratitude in return for her sacrifices. She'd never even asked for pat on the back. She didn't need it. All Bonnie wanted was to keep everyone safe and she'd put her life on the line several times just to do that. But then she'd lost everything and everyone she held dear. Her mother. Her Grams. And as if it weren't bad enough, she lost the thing that made her the town's savior. She lost her powers.

She'd first seen it as a blessing, thinking now that she couldn't practice magic, she could be somewhat normal. But as fate would have it, her best friends life was in danger again, and it was up to her, to save her. That was when dark magic came into view. In the beginning, she used it in small amounts, just enough to do a simple locating spell but then it became addicting and she was performing spells she hadn't even been able to do when she had her powers. The dark magic started to feed off of her grief and anger. She felt it seep its way into her mind and heart, multiplying when she thought of everyone and everything that had been taken away from her and the sacrifices she made for others. Until one day, she finally just snapped. Her sobs went unheard and her pleas for attention and for someone, anyone to care about her instead of Elena, were overlooked.

Sweet, innocent Elena that everyone seemed to bow down to and everyone seemed to want.

If Bonnie were in her right mind, she'd know that this type of anger and her taste for vengeance was beyond unhealthy. But then again, she wasn't in her right mind. She hadn't been for what felt like weeks.

Her mind drifted to her Gram, wondering what her reaction would be. She could practically see the sad, disapproving look on the older witch's face, warning her of the cost of dabbling in dark magic. But Bonnie couldn't find enough energy to care. She knew there would be a price but the only thing she had left was her life and that was barely hers already. She'd willingly give it up if she could see everyone that had a hand to play in using her die a terrible death.

Bonnie glanced down at an unconscious Elena and frowned.

Stefan had made the mistake of being predictable. He'd most likely gone to Damon for help with protecting Elena from her. They were probably on their way to her to talk her out of it. Jeremy had tried that before and he ended up dead as a result.

He hadn't expecting it. In fact, Bonnie hadn't expecting it. But he'd gotten too close. Cared too much when it was a little too late. He was her personal sun and moon and she'd snapped his neck in the blink of an eye. It was her first time killing with her dark magic and she half expected to feel some remorse, maybe even shed a tear but all she did was cock her head to the side, and stepped over his still body to leave the room. That was when she knew, she'd lost her humanity. And coincidentally, that was when Katherine stepped into her life.

Bonnie remembered finding her heartless, cold; a bitch when they first crossed paths all those years ago. Granted, she still was those things, maybe even worse now that she was partners with Bonnie.

But Bonnie was just as heartless, just as cold, worse than a bitch. She was out for blood, and she was going to get it.

"Let's get this over with so we can leave this damn town. The humidity is messing up my hair," Katherine said from her spot against one of the trees, her arms crossed.

"Patience isn't your strong suit, is it Katherine?" Bonnie asked, standing up from her kneeling position.

The older vampire shrugged and sucked her teeth as she stared down at her freshly manicured nails. "Not really. Especially when the Salvatores are involved. I bet Steffy and Damon are on their way as we speak. It's disgusting how predictable they are when it comes to her. Princess goes missing and the Calvary shows up."

Bonnie glanced Katherine's way. "Make sure you tell them how predictable they are when they gets here."

"Before or after you drive a stake through their hearts?"

Bonnie answered with a smirk. "I'm gonna leave the stake driving to you Kat."

"Oh, fun," Katherine said, clapping her hands once. "How long are you going to be doing this anyways?"

"Doing what?"

"This," Katherine said, waving her hand towards Elena's body. "You know, the 'killing your ex-friends' thing."

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Bonnie asked, knowing that the main reason Katherine stayed with her, was for protection. As long as she was with Bonnie, she was invincible and immortal.

"Nope. Just a question for my dear friend."

"Well I haven't figured it out, friend, but I'll let you know when I come up with something."

"Noted."

* * *

"We have a problem."

"We don't have anything, brother. I have a drink in my hand and a smile on my face," Damon said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, we do," Stefan continued. "It's Bonnie..."

Damon frowned, and rubbed his thumb against the rim of his glass. "So?"

"So... Were you not here when she threatened to kill Elena"

Damon stiffened at the mention of his ex girlfriend. He'd spent an entire year convincing himself that Elena was his. He told himself that her doubts were normal, that if she loved him a little, they would work, even if a large part of her was still in love with Stefan. It wasn't until it was too late and she was telling him that it would always be Stefan, words he'd heard before, that he'd gotten it.

Love wasn't a luxury he was going to be afforded. He was never going to be anyone's first choice. And to some degree, he'd come to terms with that. Sure, he had his moment of lashing out, killing a few campers in the woods after Elena had broken the news to him, but he was better now. Maybe it was because he'd never really loved her. Not the way he knew he was capable of loving someone. He thought he did at the time; with every fiber of his being and every dead cell in his body. In fact, he more than thought it. At the time, he could say without a shadow of a doubt, that he was madly in love with Elena Gilbert and she was in love with him.

But he was wrong.

He brought his glass to his lips and shrugged. "You know she was bluffing. She wouldn't."

"She's with Katherine," Stefan said. "And her magic..."

"So the witch bit off more than she can chew," he muttered. "My problem how?"

"Elena," Stefan said slowly. "Remember her?"

Damon stood up with a groan. "Bonnie Bennett is not going to kill her best friend. She would give up her life for Elena's happiness. So if you'll excuse me, your royal brooding-ness, I'm gonna go grab a cheap beer. Want one?"

"Are we talking about the same Bonnie?" Stefan said, following him. "She's not the same Damon. She's... Different."

Damon shrugged. "I'm different. You're different. So Bon Bon got an edge too her. Big deal."

"Can you be serious for five minutes. She killed Jeremy, remember?"

"I've killed him a few times myself. He's annoying."

Stefan glared at Damon from across the room. "Bonnie is coming after Elena and she wont stop until she's dead." He paused, his tone softening. "Look. I know you and Elena broke up but I at least thought you'd care about a girl you claimed to love."

"Loved," Damon corrected, his steely blue eyes meeting Stefan's worried hazel ones. "Loved. As in past tense."

"I know there's still a part of you that cares about her," Stefan said, breaking his brother's thoughts.

"She doesn't need my protection, Stefan. She has you." She picked you, he thought.

"You and I both know I'm not enough." Damon looked to his brother, wondering if Stefan meant that the way he'd heard it. "Not with the magic Bonnie is using."

Stefan searched Damon's eyes for some show of emotion. There was a pregnant pause before Damon moved from his spot.

"Sorry. I'm out of the Petrova bloodline business. For good. And I'm especially out of the Bennett business."

Stefan's face fell in disappointment before he took the few steps to the left. "I was hoping you'd say otherwise. I've gotta get back to Elena. I hope you change your mind Damon."

"Dont count on it."

* * *

Katherine pushed herself from the tree and smirked, hearing a tree branch break near them.

"I think we have visitors."

Bonnie glanced at her before raising her hands to put up an invisible barrier. "Come out Stefan," she called.

The bronze haired vampire revealed himself seconds later, his eyes shooting to Elena. "Bonnie," he whispered, never taking his eyes off of her. "What did you do?"

"My eyes are up here, asshole," Bonnie hissed, standing in between Elena and Stefan. "God, what is it about her that makes you and Damon turn into these spineless creatures. I used to be afraid of you."

"You still should be," Damon said, coming into view. Unlike Stefan, his eyes never left Bonnie's. "Psycho bitch number one and two. Nice to see ya. Now, what the hell are you doing Judgey?"

She chuckled, looking to Katherine. "You know I always hated that nickname." One second, she was laughing maniacally, the next, Damon was on the ground clutching his head. He'd experience numerous aneurysms, mostly given by Bonnie but this was a new type of pain. His head wasn't just on fire, it was his entire body, prickly and burning from the inside out as if he'd flung himself in front of the sun and didn't have his daylight ring on.

"St-stop," he cried out, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing him beg for his life. "Stop!"

Bonnie let up on her assault, and smirked, shaking her head. "See. You're weak." She walked over to Elena and bent down to pull her up. "Wakey, wakey."

The girl groaned in Bonnie's arms, blinking a few times to see the two loves of her life standing before her, and her best friend, cradling her.

"Bonnie... What happened?"

"Elena, it's gonna be alright. I promise," Stefan called, taking a step forward but being met with a barrier. As soon as his hand met it, he fell to the ground, seizing in pain.

"Stefan!" Elena cried.

Katherine rolled her eyes in annoyance and made a disgusted face. "Ugh. Gag me."

"Bonnie, please," Elena begged, tears falling down her face. "Stop."

"Shut up," Bonnie snapped, standing up.

Stefan finally stopped seizing and choked out in pain, standing up only when Damon assisted him.

"Bonnie," he coughed. "You have to stop. This isn't you."

"Actually, it is me now. I let you all push me around and this is what I have to show for it? I have nothing and I have no one. Not anymore. I'm done being a servant of nature and I am _done_ helping you." Bonnie kept her eyes on them while extending her arm towards Elena, using an invincible hand to grip around the girl's neck.

"Bon-nie!" Elena coughed, holding onto her quickly closing throat.

Damon and Stefan stepped forward but stopped, mid stride to avoid the barrier.

"Damn it Bonnie, stop!" Damon shouted.

She scoffed in response, tightening her hold on Elena's neck. "Not this time Damon... oh and Stefan?"

His eyes were red with unshed tears as he stared at her angrily. "What?"

"I liked you better when you were a ripper."

It was the last thing she said before the loud snap of Elena's neck breaking, vibrated through the forest. She fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

Damon hadn't expected her to actually do it. He thought she was bluffing, that she was acting out, but she'd done it. She'd killed Elena.

With the wave of Bonnie's hand, the barrier was dropped and as soon as Damon and Stefan felt the magic disappear, they rushed her, fangs bared. But they were met with air as Bonnie and Katherine disappeared just like the barrier had.

"Where is she?!" Damon asked angrily, looking around the forest.

"I dont know," Stefan whispered, cradling Elena's head in his hands. He ran his pale fingers over her face and felt a sob form in his throat.

"Let the games begin," Damon heard, whisper through the wind as it blew softly.

"Did you hear that?" Stefan asked, finally looking up.

Damon nodded his head slowly, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Yeah I did. I think our dear Bonnie is just getting started."

* * *

**A/N: Did you stick with this wacky fic? If you did four for you! Because I have no idea where this came from. It was sitting in my documents and I just shrugged and decided to get it out. I'd been wanting to write Bamon, originally but then it turned into this dark!Bonnie thing and I think I'm okay with that. I ended it open so if I wanted, I could come back and write a second one-shot or whatever. I might. I might not. Depending on the response. Please review and let me know what you thought. If you hated it, let me know but be gentle because I've never written anything TVD related before. I'm just dipping my toe in the pool. Until next time **

**Keep Calm and enjoy Ian Somerhalder's everything. **


End file.
